


Root Beer

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Friendship, Gen, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Shaw are trying a new drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Root Beer

Root Beer  
By PattRose  
Summary: John and Shaw are trying a new drink. 

John walked into favorite bar and smiled when he saw Shaw arguing with the bartender. They never seemed to get along. 

John sat down at the bar and said, “Give me something new and different. I feel like a change.”

The bartender went right to work and poured equal parts root beer and Guinness Stout and layered it in a beer mug. It looked different and brought it over to John and smiled. “Try this, John. It’s a Black and Brown. I have sold about six of them tonight. Tell me if it’s good.”

John took a big drink and was surprised at how good it tasted. It sounded weird, so he wasn’t sure about it. “I like it. Try one, Shaw.”

The bartender built one for Shaw and she took a drink. “No, this isn’t my type of drink, John. I don’t care for it at all. It might be because I dislike root beer.”

“Why are you trying it if you hate root beer?” 

Shaw smiled and answered, “You asked me to join you and I was being polite.”

“Wash the taste down with a beer and tequila. I know you like those.”

“Good idea, John. I will.” She ordered one from the bartender. 

“What were you and Seth arguing about earlier?” 

Shaw drank her drink while she talked. “He doesn’t like me, John. He only argued with me to give me a hard time. He dislikes me in the largest way possible. I think he has a thing for you.”

“I don’t understand.” John looked over at Seth and saw him watching John. This made John a little uncomfortable. 

“Nor, he you,” Shaw reminded John. 

“Want to go to a baseball game this weekend, Shaw?”

“No, it is too cold now, John. Instead we could go to the gun range and shoot at targets. We could take bets at who is going to get closer on each cutout.”

“Okay, you say the word and we’ll go when you’re up for it.”

“Thank you for asking me,” Shaw said. 

“I have to get home, Shaw. Thanks for the drink. I liked it.” John threw a twenty on the bar. 

“I am glad you did, John. See you tomorrow.”

John smiled all the way out to the waiting cab and enjoyed the taste of root beer on his lips. He didn’t care what Shaw said. It was good. 

The end


End file.
